


Halcyon

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Matt decide to make cookies.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

"So, I guess first we need to mix the butter and sugar." Kelly said unconfidently as he read the recipe for the cookies they were attempting to make. 

"Okay," Matt nodded, opening the fridge, taking the butter out, then tossing it over to Kelly who dumped it into the mixing bowl.  
He did the same with the sugar, only, he didn't throw that.

"Now?" Matt questioned, as he watched Kelly meticulously trying to understand what was going on. This was the first time they'd baked cookies together, so they didn't really know what they were doing.

"Now uhh–" Kelly said as he looked back down to the recipe, "It says we need to add the eggs. Three of them." 

Kelly took the eggs out of the fridge and set them by the bowl. He took one in his hands, cracked it and let the contents fall into the bowl. He continued doing the same thing until all three eggs were in. Then Matt suddenly had an idea, he discretely grabbed an egg, hiding it behind his back as Kelly returned the rest of the eggs to the fridge.  
Then, a second later when Kelly wasn't looking, Matt snuck up behind him and smashed the egg on the top of his head.  
Matt couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Kelly froze, egg dripping down the back of his neck and all over his face. Kelly was surprised to say the least, and when he turned around to face Matt, Matt realized he probably wasn't going get away with what he'd done. Using both hands, Kelly cleared most of the egg off his face, then proceeded to wipe his hands off on Matt's shirt.

"Hey! I just washed this." Matt exclaimed, feigning annoyance.

"Oops." Kelly smirked. "..Okay, next we need flour, baking powder, salt and then the chocolate chips."

Matt shook his head with a grin on his face, before going for the baking powder.  
After he found it and brought it back to the counter, he was unexpectedly greeted by a handful of flour being thrown at him.  
This time it was Kelly who was the one laughing as he took in the hilarious sight of an astonished Matt, covered in the white powder. Matt retaliated, launching a tickle war which caused them to hit the floor. Matt straddled Kelly's waist, tickling his sides until he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Matt didn't want Kelly to actually stop breathing though, so he let up and stopped the tickling, pinning Kelly's arms up above his head. The two of them just stared intently at each other for a moment, before Matt caved and finally leaned down and kissed Kelly passionately. He felt a rush go through him, and when he pulled back, they were both grinning.  
It made Matt happy to see Kelly like this, the fact that they had moments like these so often made him wonder how he managed to get so lucky.

"I guess we should–" Kelly started.

"Right." Matt smiled, getting to his feet. He reached out to Kelly, helping him up.

They soon finished making the dough and rolled it into little balls, placing them on a couple of baking trays. While they were waiting for the cookies to bake, they managed to clean the whole kitchen up, an impressive thing in itself because they'd made a huge mess of everything.  
After Matt took the first tray out, Kelly wasted no time in taking a cookie, blowing it off desperately because it was so hot.

Kelly leaned back against the counter, finally taking a bite off his cookie which was still steaming, "Damn good." He muttered.  
Matt turned the oven off as he took the last tray of cookies out and set it on the stovetop before standing in front of Kelly. He took a bite out of Kelly's cookie, chewing it slowly as he gave Kelly a teasing smirk. 

"Hey, that was mine." Kelly exclaimed.

"Mmm, you're right, so damn good." Matt murmured happily.

Kelly laughed, "Go take a shower, you have flour everywhere."

"I think I will." Matt agreed, "It's gonna be hard though, you know, to get all that flour off. If only I had somebody to help me out." He said lowly, before turning away and walking towards the bathroom. 

"Oh, I can definitely help you!" Kelly offered, going after Matt.

And boy, did he ever help.


End file.
